Dearly Beloved
by Barauch
Summary: When Wolfram was forced to make two choices, he make a choice not to choose any but make his own choice at the expense of his life. Or at least that is what it seems to be. But it seems his choice may be the only reason for Yuuri to consider Shin Makoku his home.


**Dearly Beloved**

Disclaimer. Kyo Kara Maoh is written by Tomo Takabayashi.

This fiction is a work of imagination following the said author.

* * *

_Dearly Beloved,_

_I promise to cherish, comfort and honour you, in sickness and in health._

_To trust, respect and be devoted regardless of what obstacles may come._

_To encourage, protect and be honest with you in mind and spirit._

_Until death do us part, these I vow more than your king but your husband._

* * *

When Wolfram saw the Daikenja, he thought he would have his answers. Leaving the Temple behind, he forces his heart to hide the anxiety from his face. He has only two choices and neither are acceptable.

The engagement has gone far too long. While Yuuri will remain in Shin Makoku, the Council is growing restless. Yuuri is aging as slow as the demon, though it does not show on his face particularly his physics which has changed considerably. Since he came to the demon world, alliances between demons and humans are growing stronger. More and more countries seek guidance from Shin Makoku to change their ways from war.

The people, those of the alliance and the Council, are worried that Yuuri will one day be gone for good. Regardless whether or not he really come from a different world, they need reassurance that he will stay in Shin Makoku. For that reason, they have turned to find that particular person or thing which Yuuri will be attached to which will make him stay in this world.

Finding that reason, however, is futile. Yuuri is a selfless person who does not desire wealth or fame. When they learned that he is engaged, people hoped that it will be enough of a reason for Yuuri to stay. This was turned into a disappointment as he still disappeared from time to time to return to his world.

Still they are persistent, people of the alliance and the council had brought to the attention of the King's advisors that he must marry his fiancé. Of course to do so they must require the consent of the said fiancé for marriage. This was the reason for Wolfram's dilemma.

Forcing him to become the King to the consort of the King are two different things.

While he loved his country very much, Wolfram knew that his love for Yuuri outweighs it. At the same time, if he consents and Yuuri does consent, marriage is not that bad of an idea. Tying Yuuri to himself is like a dream comes true. But at what price? Yuuri will hate him. Maybe not. But his marriage will not be one of love. And such will not lead to a happy marriage, the kind that he dreamed since he was young.

After all, the countless rejection makes it obvious that Yuuri does not love him. Maybe the King does like him but not as one is romantically pursuing another but as one is with a friend. Even without the advice of the Daikenja, he know this.

The Daikenja is a wise man indeed. After hiding from Yuuri for 2 days and leaving in the morning to catch the sage before he left to seduce the poor maidens in the shrine, Wolfram had only learned that he has two choices before him. But after consulting with the sage, it is now clear to him that he has more than that.

To marry or not to marry are obvious choices – but to disappear?

Wolfram is not a coward and his soldiers could confirm this. But disappearing is completely different from running away. This time he will make a choice to love both, his country and his beloved. But before that, he has a plan to make.

* * *

"All that is left is up to Wolfram" Gwendal declared from his seat.

Chuckling a man with a long white hair said "Should we discuss the date of the wedding now? I am afraid I cannot attend it in 3 months time".

"I agree. As a loyal and humble servant to Shin Makoku, my nephew will agree to this proposal".

Yuuri was left confused. "I apologise but I don't follow. You mean to say that Wolfram had not given his consent?" narrowing his eyes, Yuuri glared at the council and his advisors who are sitting in between.

Gwendal was only glad that he was not sitting directly in front of the King. Though his frame is smaller, the man's power is continuously growing. Having being one with the main elements of fire, earth, water and air, Yuuri's emotions are affecting the atmosphere. No longer is the sky bright as the wind is howling and the air is colder.

While this was happening, Wolfram crashed into Yuuri's office without knocking and accidentally slapped a soldier's face with the heavy door. Soon all attention turned to the fire wielder whose expression seemed stunned. Silence grew and that is left is the groan of the soldier who was holding his nose and shuffled from his post.

"I will come back another time. Please excuse me"

Before Wolfram can ran off, Gwendal had grabbed his shoulder. "Perfect timing" whispering to his little brother in a menacing voice so that he is not heard, Gwendal spun Wolfram into the room and ushered one of the soldiers posted to grab him another seat.

On the other hand, Yuuri who was still stunned from Wolfram's entrance was studying him. He had not seen Wolfram for a few days. Usually, he would not worry knowing that the soldier will be on patrol. But when he saw none of Wolfram's soldiers left the castle, he was starting to worry. This meeting had turned that worry into one of panic. Could this be the reason why Wolfram was avoiding him?

Having been living in Shin Makoku for more than 6 years, Yuuri had still not learned of the culture and tradition of the country. But never in his life did Yuuri thought of marriage. He had not even thought much of his engagement, how could he even think of marriage? He is too young!

When he learned that Wolfram had not consented, Yuuri assumed that he had not been informed of the proposal either. That, or Wolfram had but had agreed to it. He, like others sitting around the table, know that Wolfram would jump at the chance. Learning that Wolfram had not consented to it cause the panic that he had felt earlier to an unnamed emotion. He does not oppose the marriage if it will benefit the country and the alliances between human and demons to grow stronger. He does, however, has a problem of not making his own choice. As the King of Shin Makoku, he is aware of his responsibilities. He does not want to make a decision that is not made from his heart. He knew he can trust Wolfram though he is not in love with him but he does not want to be led on by any man, not even his advisor.

Not realising what was being said to Wolfram, Yuuri's thoughts strayed.

"I cannot accept the proposal" said Wolfram who is finally given his own seat.

Gaping, Waltorana, Gwendal and Gunter were spluttering. "Preposterous, there is no reason why you would refuse!" said Waltorana.

Seeing the man's distress, Yuuri's attention wandered to think of the similarities between Waltorana and Wolfram. He still remembered the times when he chased Wolfram to the land of Bielefeld. The time when he was almost flamed by Woflram's fire and the time when he almost lost control of his power to kill his best friend. Waltorana's face at this moment is similar to Wolfram's when he was fighting him. But he can't imagine the man wearing the pink frilly nightgown that Wolfram's wore to bed. At that thought, Yuuri shook his head in trying to pay attention to what is being discussed on the table. _  
_

"I don't think that reason is enough to tie Yuuri Heika with Shin Makoku but I believe there is another reason to achieve that purpose."

"Do enlighten us, Von Bielefeld" said a man who Yuuri thought looked far too much like Anisinna. Then again, the man is his brother. Yuuri's mind wandered to the fact that her brother is much more feminine compared to the castle's mad scientist. That hair is unnaturally curled, Yuuri thought.

"I propose to break the engagement".

Wolfram's speech drew all Yuuri's wandering attention.

* * *

Notice: I wrote this fic few years ago but took it off fanfic since I had not the opportunity to write more since life took a weird turn and it would be unfair to make my readers wait. With that being said, I have no intention to abandon a story but probably take me quite a while to update. I must also note that this work is not BETA. It would probably best be that way since I tend to rewrite my own story from the start if I don't like where it is going.


End file.
